Harry Potter and the Powerful Summer
by Jake84c
Summary: Harry gets a job over the summer. He also has a very weird dream , But is it a dream?


A/N Before you start reading I want to verify that this is not a Mary sue or Mary stu or whatever. Yes, Harry will be powerful, but I plan on having Voldemort one step ahead of him the whole time. Who knows maybe it will be a dark side wins story. Read to find out.

Declaimer I Wish.

Chapter 1: Hard Working

Harry Potter stood by the large window of his bedroom. Silently waiting for

Hedwig to come back. Harry's summer had been at a all time low when his peace and

quite was broken by his uncle one day "Boy I've decided that if you are going to stay

under our roof and eat our food that Dudley could eating if you weren't here. Harry

snorted, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to notice. "I've decided you are to get a job."

"You've decided" Harry snapped. "Yes boy I've decided and if you talk to me like that

again you'll have to sleep in a place that'll make you wish you had your cupboard back,"

Uncle Vernon said with an evil smile. Harry severely doubted that after the warning his

Uncle got from the Order he knew uncle Vernon would be to scared to do anything. .But

Harry decided that it would be something to take his mind off..... "Don't think about that

he said to himself in his head. It had been almost a month since his godfather had died.

He still thought about how Beletrix had killed him. He already had plans on how to get

revenge for the death of his godfather. He knew that vengeance was a sin, but to tell you the

truth he wasn't very religious. He'd only been to church once when his uncle was trying

to impress his boss. That didn't stop Harry from wanting to kill Beletrix. He gathered his

thoughts and looked at his uncle "Fine I will" Harry sighed. "All of your payments will of

course be coming to me and your aunt, for rent and food exc. Harry wasn't surprised that

that his money would be going to his aunt and uncle but it still made him mad "Fine," he

growled. He sighed "Do you know what my job is going to be." "You'll be working at

the construction site downtown 10 hour days until the building is finished," Uncle

Vernon said grinning widely. "When do I start?" Harry asked. "You have exactly 10

minuets to get downtown," Uncle Vernon said, "You better start running." Harry bolted

out the door. In small towns this wouldn't be a problem. But when his uncle said

downtown Harry knew it was downtown London. After running 6 minuets Harry found

out how much out of shape he was. He pushed his self further until he made it to the large

construction site. He walked up to a man yelling at another man on a large beam being

put on the building. "Excuse me," Harry said," Are you running the construction site."

Yes" "Well I'm Harry Potter Vernon Dursley told me he got me a job here. The man

looked down a list "Yup look's like he got you a re fun job" the man said sarcastically.

"Your job is to carry those 2 by 4s over to the other side of the construction site," He

instructed, "It's not particularly hard but around the 100th and 150th board they get heavy"

Harry looked over to where there were 3 Large trucks like dump trucks full of boards.

Harry moaned Harry had one hour of work left when he finally moved the last board

over to the other side. "I'm done 'Harry screamed. The guy that told Harry his job

laughed "Not quite Harry." 6 more trucks came up. He managed to get his acing bone to

finish the final hour before making the long walk home. When he got home he

immediately stuffed himself. Thankfully his relatives were sleeping so he ate what he

wanted. He dragged himself into bed. If he even thought about taking a shower at this

time Uncle Vernon would be at his neck. Harry fell asleep right away missing the bright

object they was flying towards his window, he didn't hear the object break his window,

he didn't feel the object hit him, and he didn't feel his body leave Privet Drive. He

stumbled up looking around at all the trees. This was again the last thing Harry saw

before falling unconsionsence, by a blow to the head. When Harry woke the first thing he

noticed was the horrible headache he had. He rubbed his temples. "Sorry bout that," he

heard from a voice from above. Harry jumped up forgetting his headache. "Well looks like we've got an actor on out hands," a voice said. "Ya if the headache was that bad I'm sure you couldn't have done that," another voice said. Harry opened his eyes.


End file.
